My Odd Ideas
by DeM0N-K11LL3R
Summary: This is my odd ideas file inspired by Rorschach's blot. please R


A/N : THIS IS MY ODD IDEAS FILE INSPIRED BY RORSCHACH'S BLOT...

* * *

**HP : TROUBLED SOUL**

It was a regular Sunday sermon at a small church in one of the numerous London suburbs. People prayed together with belief that god would protect them from the horrors of life, that he would grant them happiness if they believed. Some prayed for favors, for pity gains above their colleagues so they could feel good about themselves, others prayed for forgiveness for any sins they may have committed.

The biggest joke of the world... a simple confession every Sunday, absolves you of all wrong doings, Like washing your hands of dirt every week. Everyone knows the truth, but the world continues as it is because this is what lets them sleep at night.

He watched as the sermon ended and people started to leave. Some stayed back and so did he. The priest moved to the confession booth and one by one they went in. He watched as some came out crying, some with smiles. One thing common to all faces, was relief. As if, a burden had lessened. This was what he sought; something to lift his burden, for something to make sense, to prove that he was not going mad.

As the last person left the booth, the scrawny young man in rags, with bags under his dull eyes made his way to it.

" tell me son, what troubles you?" said the gentle and wizened voice of the priest.

" This is the first time I've come to church." A raspy quiet voice replied.

"God doesn't punish you for not going to church son, So long as you follow his path."

"Why do people come here every Sunday to confess then?"

"Confessing and regretting your sins in the presence of god absolves you of all sins. God is slow to anger and quick to mercy, for we all are his children."

"But, what if I don't regret it?"

"What did you do son?"

"I _killed_ a man in cold blood. My only regret... is that I cannot do it again."

The priest's breath hitched in his throat. It's not every day you hear a confession of murder. The priest was quiet for a few moments to collect himself.

"What happened son? Why did you kill this man?"

"Does god forgive murder father? How does god forgive or punish us?"

"To end the life of a brother is the darkest of all sins son. All are judged when they reach the heavenly gates."

"No father, it is not. If we are to be judged at the heavenly gate, then who punishes the sinners here?"

"It is not our job to punish them, everything happens by god's will. He will ensure they are punished."

"God's will huh? Then, **I. HATE. GOD.**"

The priest took a deep breath. This was a terribly troubled soul.

" Tell me son. What happened? Why foster such hatred in yourself?"

The boy took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy, but this was his last resort.

"There is a man who wants to kill me. He kidnapped my friend. The _only one_ who had stood by me in all adversity, who _never_ let me feel alone. My **one. true****. friend**. He and his men tortured her. They...th..they " he paused, unable to continue. A lump formed in his throat.

The priest waited patiently for him to continue.

He swallowed and said" took turns with her. She was the strongest person I had ever met, but it became too much for her. She bit her own tongue and killed herself." He paused again. His hands were balled into fists so tight that his nails drew blood.

He said with a constricted throat" Then they took turns with her body."

The priest was shocked beyond belief by now. He wished to comfort this man, but all he could do right now was sit in stunned silence.

"_That_ father is the darkest sin of all."

" I agree" The priest managed to get out.

"The man I killed, was someone she trusted with her life. He delivered her to them."

"What happened is very sad, son. Humanity faces a deep crisis when god's children are willing to do this to each other. He was a sinner and will be judged so at the heavenly gates, it was not your place to punish him."

"What of those men father? Does it make me evil when ripping their gut out again and again for all eternity doesn't sound like a good enough punishment?"

"it is not your place to judge them. The measure you judge them by here will be the measure you are judged by. This road leads nowhere but hell my son. Give up thoughts of revenge, your soul is still redeemable."

"My parents are already in heaven father and I have no friends anymore. Tell me, will I meet them again, even if I go to hell?"

"God is not cruel son. I'm sure he will grant this one wish even if you are judged."

The boy closed his eyes and a tear of relief escaped him.

"Thank you father. You have helped me more than you can imagine."

"I know what you are thinking of son. This path will only lead to hell."

"I am okay with that. Tell me one thing father and this time please be honest with yourself. What would you do if you knew that a sinner is going to sin again and is going to make innocents suffer?"

The priest sighed and contemplated. The boy wasn't asking god, he was asking him. A question from one man to another. His duty called for him to stop this boy, no... man, but his conscience had another answer.

"I will do everything in my power to stop him"

"Everything in my power and beyond" the boy nodded and left with his shoulders held high and determination in his eyes.

The priest sat there for quite some time, and prayed to god that may this troubled soul find some peace and that his loved ones wherever they are, watch over him.

XXX000XXX

There were still a few weeks before his sixth year had to start. He had vowed to do everything in his power and beyond. Right now, that wasn't saying much.

He walked the streets roaming aimlessly pondering how he should go about it. He had to get stronger, that much was clear. He also needed to find a way to track down all the guilty ones.

He was brought out of his musings as he was roughly shoved into an alley and suddenly held at gun point.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY"


End file.
